


Slow

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bond takes Q apart slowly, for once.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

After their relaxing day off, Bond wasted no time getting Q down on the bed as soon as they got home. The moment they were both through the door Bond had Q pushed up against the wall, his hands slipping their way underneath his coat, pushing it from his shoulders. Q let out a soft moan, his head falling back against the wall as Bond pressed wet kisses up his neck, calloused fingers stroking over his collar bone.  
  
Coats were shed and shoes were kicked off. Bond mashed their lips together messily, his hands gripping Q’s waist tightly as he tried to steer them towards the bedroom. They stumbled over each other’s feet, falling into one another and the wall, chuckling into each other’s mouths whilst their hands still grabbed at their clothes.   
  
Bond pushed Q’s cardigan from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor before pushing him hard against the wall, grabbing his thighs and wrapping them around his waist. Q grunted into Bond’s neck whilst trying to cling on to his lover’s shoulders, letting himself be carried through to the bedroom. Instead of being dropped hastily onto the bed like he expected, Bond lay Q down quite gently, covering his small frame with his larger body, his fingers skating over the warm skin underneath his thin shirt.  
  
“James…”  
  
Bond smiled, undoing each button of Q’s shirt, pressing warm kisses to his chest as it was slowly revealed. “I’ve got you.”  
  
Q moaned quietly, his eyes fluttering closed as Bond pulled his shirt from under him, throwing it behind him, and gently taking his glasses from his face and setting them on the bedside table. Bond smiled down at Q lay out in front of him, a pink flush on his cheeks, spreading over his chest slightly, his hair a tangled mess atop his head.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” James sighed against Q’s stomach, trailing his lips over the soft skin, biting down on his protruding hip bones. Q groaned, writhing underneath him. Bond fully intended to take his time tonight; there’d be no hurried groping and kissing, no quick shags still half-dressed. He had all the time in the world to take Q apart piece by piece, and it was exactly what he intended to do.  
  
He quickly stripped off his own jacket and shirt, tossing them unceremoniously to the floor before slowly crawling up Q’s body, curling a hand around his waist to push him further up the bed. Q smirked up at Bond, stretching his limbs out, lifting a hand to stroke through Bond’s short hair.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Bond smiled, pressing his lips against Q’s in a chaste kiss. “I love you too.” He trailed wet kisses down Q’s neck, nipping the skin gently between his teeth, sucking small red marks and soothing them with a flick of his tongue. Q continued to writhe underneath him, his back arching. Bond licked a stripe along Q’s collar, whilst pushing his knee up against his crotch, letting out a quiet gasp when he felt his lover grind up against his thigh. Q let out a low groan, his hands reaching out to grab at Bond, pulling him closer and mashing their lips together. Bond grunted, one of his hands flying to Q’s hair, tangling his fingers in the brown locks.  
  
“Please, Bond… I know you want to take your time, but I need you to hurry up… Please…”  
  
Bond nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Q’s forehead. “Fine. Later then.”  
  
Q nodded, his eyes fluttering shut again. “Later.”  
  
Bond’s hands stroked down Q’s front, down to his slacks, thumbing the button undone before unzipping the fly. Q let out another quiet moan as Bond’s hands brushed over his crotch, his hips bucking up as his trousers were pulled from his waist and down his legs. His quirky, odd socks were pulled off too, and Q was left writhing on the bed in just his boxers, his erection tenting the fabric.  
  
“Are you going to join me, James? Or just gawk at me?”  
  
Bond smirked, quickly unbuckling his belt. “Perhaps I should take a picture, it would, as they say, last longer.”  
  
“Perhaps you should hurry up and get over here before I start without you.”  
  
Bond yanked the leather from the belt-loops, it making a loud thwipping noise in the near-silence of the room, clattering to the floor with the rest of their clothing.  Q smirked, propping himself up on his elbows, watching Bond hungrily as he unzipped his trousers, letting them pool around his ankles. He quickly pulled off his socks and boxers and crawled back onto the bed, kissing his way up Q’s chest and neck until they were level.   
  
Q lurched forwards, capturing Bond’s lips with his own, curling his arms around his thick neck, holding him down. Bond smirked into Q’s mouth, his hand’s latching on to Q’s waist, his fingers almost meeting in the middle. He licked at the seam of Q’s lips, letting out a quiet moan when he felt Q’s tongue slip out and lick into his mouth. For a while, the only sounds in the room were of their heavy breathing and the wet noises of their mouths sliding together and their lips smacking. Bond couldn’t remember the last time he made out with someone like he was a horny teenager, but simply being with Q made him feel a lot younger.  
  
Their hips ground together, Q bucking up to meet Bond as he thrust against his thigh, leaving a wet smear of precome. Bond quickly hooked his fingers in Q’s boxers, pulling them down and off his legs, flinging them to the other side of his room before grabbing his hips roughly, pinning Q down to the bed. Q groaned, feeling Bond’s fingers dig into his hips, grinding his head back against the pillows.  
  
Pulling Q’s leg up around his waist, Bond lined up their hips before grinding them together; Q let out a guttural moan, his fingers twisting in the sheets. It had been too long since Bond had seen Q so desperate and needy, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body, his knuckles white from his tight grip; he desperately wanted to move things on, but he desperately wanted to see how far he could push Q, see what his limits were. He continued grinding their hips together, thrusting up into the dip of Q’s thigh, letting out little grunts to match Q’s moans. It wasn’t enough friction to get them off, and instead wound Q up even more.  
  
Q lifted his head, cracking his eyes open, trying to focus on Bond. Bond glanced up, shooting him a quick smirk before grinding his hips down extra hard. Q gasped, his head falling back onto the pillows. Bond leant forward, taking Q’s nipple in his mouth, biting softly and toying the nub with with tongue until Q was writhing and moaning even more.  
  
“Damnit, Bond… Fucking hurry… Hurry up…”  
  
Bond chuckled, leaning up to press a litter of kisses up Q’s neck to his lips before reaching for Q’s hand. He quickly propped himself up properly with his other arm, using the hand he had on Q’s to wrap their fingers around their cocks. With the extra friction, it didn’t take Q long to lose control, his hips bucking up wildly, thrusting into his and Bond’s hands. Bond let his head drop onto Q’s shoulder, his eyes clenched shut as he groaned wantonly, thrusting in time with Q.  
  
His breath caught in his throat when he came, biting down on the juncture of Q’s neck, barely noticing the smaller man jerk beneath him, letting out a long, low moan. He jerked them both slowly, until they were both spent before pushing himself back, sitting on his haunches. Q was a mess; panting, his eyes still screwed shut, his hair more of a mess than usual, come slowly drying on his stomach. He could barely hold back the affectionate smile that swept over his face, leaning back down to press soft kisses up his lover’s chest and neck, savouring the quiet whimpers he let out.  
  
“Are you okay, dear?”  
  
A sheepish grin spread across Q’s face, an eye barely cracking open. “I’m fine Bond… Twenty minutes?”  
  
Bond nodded, covering Q’s mouth with his own, licking into the smaller man’s mouth, swallowing the quiet groans of pleasure. “Twenty minutes and I’ll take you apart for real.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/36620531727/a-follow-to-this-but-can-be-read-alone-after)]


End file.
